Stellar Symphony
by balbriggansmith
Summary: A 'what if' story where Lucy and Mirajane belong to a Dark guild. Lucy, a dark mage who prefers to work alone, gets a job from her guild master. The job is simple. Look after a new recruit, teach her our way of doing things and her used to our jobs. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, the name is Balbriggansmith, but you can call me Bal for short. I'm here attempting to write a 'what if' story for a series I recently found called Fairy Tail. I've watched most of it and I am enjoying it immensely. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic. If you have then please review, I enjoy hearing peoples' thoughts.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Drip drip drip drip_

He panted slightly as he walked, his pace quick. He wondered how he got himself into this situation. Everything had been going so well. He got the deals he needed to finally move out of this dump and go legit, join some merchants guild. Why was he being chased now. He glanced over his shoulder and froze. A girl was just standing there, staring at him like he was some sort of snack. She began to walk forwards again and he broke into a run. How did she keep catching up to him, how did she keep finding him, why was she trying to find him. He didn't hurt anyone, he just sold information and everyone knew he sold it at a reasonable price, he had no enemies. This shouldn't be happening to him. Think. He had to think. Where in this city was open, where in this city could he see them coming. The river. It was wide and the bridge was long. He would see her coming a mile off and run the other way. He could always jump in the river itself if things went badly.

He grinned as he drew closer to his destination. If he made it he was safe. The dark clouds above broke with a flash of lightning, rain pouring around him. The forming puddles splashed as he ran through them. His breath misted in front of his face. He was going to make it. He was, this was it.

_Thud_

What was that?

_Thud_

It looked like it was just ahead.

_Thud_

He looked at the source of the noise in horror. A giant bi-pedal cow glared down on him hefting a giant battle-axe. He barely dodged the massive blow sent his way before scampering down a side street. He heard it, whatever it was, roaring behind him as he ran.

He turned into an alley, an old shortcut, and kept his eyes forward. They wouldn't catch him. This was his city, he grew up here, and he wasn't going down like this. On the other end of this alley was the guard house and then that was the end of her, the spears of the militia would deal with her. Not his first choice but better imprisoned than dead. He almost laughed in relief. He was safe, safe from whoever or whatever they sent.

"Is it time for punishment"

He stopped.

"Is it time for punishment"

He turned. A pink haired girl in a maid outfit was standing right next to him. The girl from before. Her head tilted to one side as she seemed to consider him with a pair of cold dead eyes. She walked in front of him, the manacles and chains on her wrists causing a chilling sound.

"Is it time for punishment"

His heart almost seized up in terror as he ran the other way. What the hell was this. What the hell was with those eyes and why was she chasing him with those eyes, those dead eyes. He ran uphill towards the main street. He couldn't go back the other way. To think he left early instead of staying for drinks to get home before the rain started. The rain began to pelt down in waves as he ran, mocking him. He had a sword in his house so he could hold up there with it til morning comes or at least put up some sort of fight. He wasn't going down quietly. They'd remember his name, he'd make sure of it. Suddenly he heard music playing. Elated by the fact that there was someone outside to help him he turned the corner. She was under a stall cover that had been opened up.

He stopped beside her, bent over wheezing to catch his breath. Recovering he looked up at her. She had a blue dress on with a pink headdress and was treading her fingers on a harp, a complete contrast to the alley. It was such beautiful music, he almost forgot why he was here as he stared at her.

"H-hey, you've got to help me" he stuttered out, "somebody's chasing me and they mean business"

She didn't seem to hear. Her eyes were closed like she was lost in the music. Her soft fingers kept moving, a note here, a note there. Soon a relaxed smile came on to his face. He shook himself and tried again.

"Please, I'll make it worth your while if you help me out here"

Still nothing and he was finding he cared less and less. Her music was so beautiful, her movements so graceful he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't even notice someone coming up behind him. His hands were drawn behind his back as he listened to the music, the warning bells in his head muffled by the sweet sound sweeping over him in relaxing waves. He distantly heard a clicking sound and felt two arms wrap around him from behind. The music stopped. Snapping out of the daze he shook his head to see, to his amazement, the girl with the harp vanishing before his eyes. She gave a smirk before disappearing completely.

"It is time for punishment, is it not Princess"

He immediately tried to move and found he could only take a few steps forward. Spinning around he saw the maid girl again except this time her chains extended out to him. His hands were in cuffs, her cuffs. Suddenly he felt a pull, the chain was vanishing into her manacles. He tried to pull back but all he achieved was a bruised back. He struggled on the ground trying to get away from her and that twisted smile on her face.

"Yes, it is time for punishment Virgo"

The voice rang off the walls, echoing through him as he stared at his captor. The voice giggled causing his blood to run cold. Someone was enjoy this. Shaking with fear he decided to call out.

"Who are you" he shouted desperately, "What do you want"

It was silent at first, but then he heard that giggle. It grew louder and louder until it was a full blown laugh. He shook on the ground, dread filling every ounce of his being as he looked up at the rain falling down on him. The chains began to pull again as the laugh seemed to come from within his head. The chains soon vanished completely leaving his face millimeters from those dead eyes. He heard a cracking noise beneath him as the one called Virgo wrapped her arms around him again. They suddenly dropped into darkness. Looking up he saw they had dropped into the ground directly. The maid suddenly ran up the narrow hole they had fallen into at inhuman speed. There wasn't even enough space for him to extend his arm fully. She peered down with those dead eyes and he realised what was going to happen as she gave another one of those twisted smiles. Tears began to stream down his eyes as the magic circle appeared. He tried to claw himself up, screaming, as the hole snapped shut.

* * *

She walked forward towards her favourite pink haired maid. Virgo looked up at her, a light blush in her cheeks, a slight smile lighting up her features. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closed. Virgo breath caught as she stroked her jawline. Smirking she closed the distance and gave the maid her reward. Virgo melted against her, her eyes shining with happiness. She pulled away putting her forehead against the pink-haired girls.

"Good girl, let the others know I said hi and tell Loki to keep his hands off you" she said, giving her Eskimo kisses "you're all mine"

"P-princess" she smiled, her eyes glittering, "I'll let them know"

"See ya later" she waved to the vanishing spirit. Virgo bowed as she vanished. Lucy smiled as the rain fell on her face. That job was worth a good 200,000 jewels, somebody really wanted that guy dead, and now she was going to go back to the guild hall. She'd have a few drinks, play some cards and maybe see what other jobs are on the board. She wouldn't go on another unless it was _really_ interesting, who knows, there might be some really strange job she would enjoy.

She hummed as she walked towards the train station, no point hanging around after the mark was finished with, it only made sense to get out before people start wondering where he was. Now that she thought about it, Peers might have finished her order. She would have to drop in and say hi. He may be a bit anti-social but he was still the best alchemist around and a good friend. She gathered her high-collared trench coat around her and walked into the station. The rain was really pouring down and she pitied those who got the night-shift. She got a ticket to the last train outbound and relaxed. Her jobs could mean high stress so you took every chance you could get to put your feet up. The journey took about three hours by train and then another forty minute walk to get to the guild. She decided to get some shut eye before that.

She arrived in on time as per usual, the magic alarm on her watch going haywire, and got up. She turned the alarm off and hopped on to the platform. It was raining just as much here as the capital, so everyone was indoors, lucky. Confidant that no drunks would disturb her she quickly made her way to the outskirts of the town and began her trek through the woods. The guild was pretty deep in for obvious reasons. No one wanted some random townsfolk to stumble upon them nor did anyone wanted to be found by those looking for them. She walked for a good thirty minutes before the guild came into view, courtesy of her guild marks magic. It had a locator that allowed you to find the way. It worked well and could be deactivated at a single thought. The guild moved sometimes so it was required. It never left these woods though. Maybe it only worked at a certain distance.

She pushed the door open and walked into to see the main hall. It featured a few long tables stretching from the front wall to the bar at the other end. The bar had a few dim lights above it while the tables had chandeliers hanging above them. To the right of the bar there was a stairs to the library and guild master office. To the left there was another stairs leading to guild member quarters. Lucy didn't need them since she wasn't a _wanted_ criminal. The guild had a policy that if one is seen then their face is changed. Outsiders might hire a room if they're waiting for the heat following them to die down. Made for a good extra source of Jewels according to Master.

She walked up to the bar and took her usual seat. She tapped the bar twice and a good friend of hers brought over her usual poison. She had silver hair and a beautiful if slightly dangerous smile. She was one of the guilds top three, Mirajane, the Demon. Lucy nodded her thanks and showed her evidence of contract completion. She has Virgo rip off a ring on his finger that the guy was fond of wearing as she left his final prison. Mirajane took out the job list and marked it as finished and handed her jewels over. Lucy handed some back for the drink and put the jewel bag on her belt. The guild did things this way for security reasons and to make sure they got paid for jobs. Speaking of jobs.

"Is Peers around?" She asked, sipping her drink.

"Upstairs getting some rest" smiled Mira, "He fell asleep waiting for you"

"I'll let him get some rest then" She sighed, a slight feeling of guilt seeping in "I told him to stop over-working himself"

"You know Peers" laughed Mira, "He always gets worried about deadlines and ends up panicking"

"Yeah that's Peers alright" said Lucy, pouting "Still wish he's look after himself better, I'm afraid I'll kill him while ordering some salve someday"

"It's fine, It's fine" She said, waving off Lucy's concerns, "Master wouldn't of gone out of her way to recruit him if he could go down that easily"

"True" said Lucy still feeling a bit guilty, "Well, I'll give him hell over it when he wakes up"

"My my, poor Peers"

"Now you care?"

_Lucy, come up to my office_

Mira looked as her oddly for a moment before her eyes widened in realisation. She mouthed a 'good luck' before going to clean some glasses. Her face must be pale if she knew. She drained her drink and walked up the stairs. She walked through the door on the right and saw the one who called her. Master Psyflare. The woman motioned towards the seat facing her desk. She took her seat as quickly as she could. This put her Masters' face in sharp relief. Her features were sharp and unforgiving. She had short black hair and pure purple eyes. She wore some sort of military officers uniform which was pure black with lines of red at the centre where it was buttoned. She didn't have much time to observe though, her Masters all-consuming voice was about to speak.

_Tell me Lucy, why don't you join one of the guild teams._

"I-I just like working alone Master"

_Really? I wasn't aware a Stellar Spirit mage could be alone._

"Spirits don't ask questions"

_True but that isn't necessarily a good thing, questions keep the mind sharp._

"I suppose..."

_Glad you agree. So you should have no problem with taking someone under your wing._

"Under my w-wing?"

_Yes, a new recruit. Dovnock is already bringing her here._

"With all due respect Master, why isn't one of the teams taking this recruit on like always"

_Indeed, see how useful questions are? Her circumstances are unique and I have no wish to intimidate her with our more colourful members._

"Or a pack of them" She said nodding. Her Master always knew when to play certain cards and when to play others.

_Exactly Lucy, I want you to ease her into our way of doing things. She isn't used to our sort of work._

"Our sort of work?"

_She once was a part of a legal guild and-_

"A legal guild but Master that-"

_**SIT DOWN**_

"Yes Master" she said, her eyes in a trance like state. The effect faded after a few seconds.

_You will meet her in the morning. She will be in the lobby. Do you understand Lucy?_

"Yes Master...sorry for interrupting you"

_Do not worry sweet Lucy. I do not hold grudges against my family. Just always remember that manners exist for a reason._

"Yes Master. Thank you Master"

_You may take your leave then. Mirajane is worried about you._

"Yes Master"

She stood up and walked out of the room. She waited until she was descending the stairs until she put her hand to her head. Her Masters control powers had a residual effect. She shouldn't of spoken out of turn. Now her head was going to be foggy for hours or she had to go asleep, she already knew what her choice was going to be. She walked straight into a concerned looking Mirajane who held her for a few seconds until she got back her balance. Her friend handed her a room key. She staggered up to the room, pausing occasionally, and collapsed. Anything and everything else could wait til morning.

* * *

And there we have it. Please leave a review as they are much appreciated.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 : The New Recruit

Nice to see you all again for the second instalment of this fic. Once again, I hope you enjoy reading it everyone. Someone you all know appears this day and someone mentioned in the last chapter appears today.

Side Note : Lucy's clothes are identical from the first episode except for the colour scheme and the trench coat.

Well then, on with the fic.

* * *

_Crack_

Wendy's heart almost stopped at the sound at her own feet. It was only a twig, but she was jumpy today and why wouldn't she be. She was joining a new guild. A dark guild called Spiders' Snare. The woods she walked through were dark and gloomy, a product of their protective enchantments Mr. Dovnock has said. Carla stayed silent as she flew low alongside her. Her closest friend had protested her decision right up until the point that their guide literally popped out of the sewer saying 'greetings surfacers'. Carla had fallen silent after that. While she was concerned about her friend she had made her decision. She had only one piece of her past left, only one piece that was real, and she could look for it here.

She clenched her little hands into fists. It was a lie, all a lie, just an illusion and she fell for it like a fool. Jellal. He said it was a guild didn't he? Did he know it wasn't real? Or was he fooled just like her? She would find her answers, she would find him, she needed to know he was real. She needed to know he wasn't another mirage and so she would face this stark reality. A reality of whispers on the wind she would never have believed before. This was the right way to go if those rumours were true and she had no reason to believe they were not. Whispers of a tattooed man and blood.

And so she marched towards a place she never believed she would, no matter how scared she was, because this was the only link she had left to back then. She looked up from the ground. Her eyes filled with renewed determination from her anger saw the building that was her new home come into view. It was as twisted and blackened as the woods around it, one of the stone gargoyles on the roof even seemed to have a noose attached to it. She felt Carla's paws wrap around her leg. Her friend was shaking with fear. She picked her up and held her in her arms. Mr. Dovnock waited patiently as the two friends prepared themselves.

Shaking herself, Wendy walked towards the door at the front of the guild. The land here felt wrong, Carla could feel it too, her friend had buried her face into her. Mr. Dovnock pushed the doors open while lowering a ward in the process. Wendy walked silently into the chatter and laughter. Her guide closed the doors with a bang causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Wendy hesitated for a second before walking forward. She had been told of what she had to do. Stares and mutters played havoc with her nerves as she closed the distance between her and the bar. A beautiful white-haired women and stopped wiping the counter to stare at her wide-eyed.

"Excuse me, I am Wendy Marvell and I wish to submit my application to join this guild"

She finished with a polite bow. Silence echoed around the room for a few seconds before she heard it. Laughter. The whole room began to cackle with it. She clenched her teeth as it resounded in her mind. She felt her anger beginning to rise again. How dare they laugh at her. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she failed to notice the barmaid examining her closely. She didn't even notice her peering into her eyes. Eyes which were filled with a murderous rage.

"Look at this brat"

"Does she think this is a joke"

"Hey, maybe we could take her on as a mascot"

"Yeah, along with her toy cat"

"THAT IS ENOUGH"

Wendy snapped out of her thoughts as the white haired women roar silence the room. She had never heard something so inhumanly terrifying before. The woman's eyes seemed to turn red and her hair stood on end, fangs sliding out from her mouth. As soon as they appeared they vanished. Not that she would ever forget that. She felt her heart thumping. The whole room had frozen still in the exact same terror. It was because of that that it came as a surprise when she heard foot steps coming form the stairs on the left. Who in the heavens was crazy enough to walk in _now. _She soon found out as the foot steps stopped right beside her. The first thing she noticed was the black balaclava he had over his lower face. This was combined with a hooded cloak that was held together with several chains at the front. It hid his face completely aside from the two yellow dots where his eyes were. He crouched down to her level and seemed to look into her soul.

"You feel it too Mirajane" he said, his voice quiet but strong.

"Of course I did" she said folding her cloth up. Her glare was still pinning the entire room as the man turned towards her.

"Wendy Marvell was it?"

"Y-yes sir, H-how do you do" She whispered, her fear beginning to show through. He cocked his head to the side for a second before his body began to shake. Wendy looked wide-eyed at him as his laughter seemed to spurt out. He composed himself after a few seconds though, seemingly trying to catch his breath.

"I'm fine Wendy and call me Peers" He said holding out his hand, "How do you do"

"I-I am fine Mr. Peers"

"Just Peers young one"

"O-okay" she said, still unsteady.

"She such a good girl isn't she" said Mirajane, her smile dazzling. "Pleased to meet you Wendy"

"Pleased to meet yo-" Her voice squeaked out at the end. She immediately turned bright red. She couldn't believe she just did that. She going to know that she was scared of her. Shaking slightly she looked up at Mirajane with tears beginning to form in her eyes. She tried to open her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Mirajane stared at her for a few seconds before reaching out with her arms. Here it came she thought as she felt herself being lifted up. She had shown weakness. She braced herself for the incoming pain.

"You are soooooo CUTE" Squealed Mirajane, hugging her to her bosom. What? What was going on? Why she hugging me? Why am I not being hit for being weak? Why is the demon woman HUGGING ME? As these thoughts raced through her now scattered mind Carla was struggling to breath. The little cat had been all but forgotten in her paralysed silence in Wendys' arms. After a few minutes of fruitless struggling against friend and velvet dress her prison loosened allowing her to surface.

"AIR" She bellowed towards the ceiling. Wendy looked down at her friend in surprise.

"Carla?"

"W-wendy, how could you do that to me. I could of died you know"

"Is that a talking cat?"

"Yes Dovnock, I believe it is" said Peers leaning close, "Fascinating"

"You...You're like a box full of adorableness, I haven't seen a cat like that in ages" Squealed Mira, hugging them tightly. Wendy focused on breathing while being crushed while trying to understand what was going on. This was a dark guild. An illegal guild full of assassins and bandits and bad people. This didn't make any sense. Where were the snarling cut-throats she had nightmares of the night before. Why was this woman capable of silencing a whole guild of such people with a single command playing with her dimples. Her thoughts were interrupted as Wendy literally popped out between them.

"You knew a cat like me" she said in amazement, "I never thought I would hear of the others"

"I did long ago" She said putting a still stunned Wendy down, "I haven't seen him for two years now, do you also have wings too?"

"She does" Dovnock interjected, "I just thought she was a magical creature I'd never seen before, not this"

Mirajane turned towards him smiling as the entire guild pulled away from Dovnock. Wendy wondered what was wrong as the mans' eyes widened in horror. He seemed to make a brake for the staircase Peers came down and got up it to. Wendy thought he was going to vanish from the room until he tumbled back down again. To her shock the man was knocked out.

" . . " Came a roar from up the stairs. A heavy thud seemed to follow each step down the stairs causing the whole guild to shift their focus towards it. What came into Wendy's view was a blond haired girl. She had one pony-tail on her right side and was wearing black clothing all over with white lines criss-crossing it. She had a large coat, a whip and a belt knife to complete the look.

"My, my Lucy" Giggled Mira, "You punished him for me"

"Spoke out of turn again did he" she grunted rubbing her head while sitting on one of the bar stools, "I'm upstairs suffering because of it and he thinks he can get away with it? Cocky Bastard"

Wendy watched silently as the girl tapped the table. Mira seemed to understand the action and poured her a drink. The girl took the drink and immediately threw it back. She then put the glass down with a thud. Wendy didn't need to look to know that it was empty. The blonde-haired girl then seemed to jerk and turn towards her. She looked her up and down with unforgiving eyes.

"Who the hell is this?"

"I believe she is your new partner" said Peers taking one of the stools for himself. He then reached inside his cloak. "Here is your order"

"Yeah thanks" she smirked taking the potion off him, "Wait a second. Partner?"

"She's the new recruit Lucy" Smiled Mira, "Isn't she cute"

"Yeah she's real adorable" said the one called Lucy. She stared at her as if trying to size her up for a few moments. This was the sort of thing she had expected. She braced herself as Carla landed on her head protectively. A hand suddenly shot forward and Wendy found herself picked up off the floor by her jaw. Carla fell backwards as she was dragged forward. Those unforgiving eyes scanned her.

"And what, pray tell, is your magic my little lady"

"S-s-sky dragon slayer magic" She managed through her clamped cheeks. Lucy stared into her terrified eyes closely as if searching for a hint of a lie. After several tense moments Lucy smirked and lowered her down on to the stool beside her. She tapped the counter and Mirajane poured another drink for her.

"It shows" She grinned as she picked up the glass again, "So what do you drink lil lady"

"J-juice" she said uncertainly. Was she in the clear? Was this partner just playing with her? Was sh-.

"GET THE GIRL SOME JUICE" Shouted Lucy slamming her fist on the table causing Wendy to lose her train of thought. "And Peers"

"Yes Lucy my dear?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop overworking yourself"

"Ah yes, about that I-". His sentence was cut short when Lucy sucker punched him.

"Idiot staying up all night" She grunted, "Makin' me feel bad"

"E-excuse me Ms. Lucy"

"Just Lucy and what is it?"

"Why does that make you feel bad, I mean this is a dark guild and omhmhmm" she finished as Carla's furry paws clamped over her mouth.

"Wendy meant no disrespect, she...well she"

"What's that? Sure isn't fine" laughed Lucy, accidentally launching Carla into the air while attempting to pat her back. "Oh my bad, my bad. Listen Wendy, just because I'm a killer by profession doesn't mean I don't look after my own, ya hear"

"...Y...yes I understand" nodded Wendy, her eyes widening in awe.

"Fantastic" She laughed, "C'mon everybody, let's drink up in honour of our new little sister"

The entire guild roared their approval. She had done it. She was in. Now she had a chance to look for him. Even with that happiness though Lucy had nagging feeling in the back of her mind. A killer by profession. That's what she would have to become if she wanted to stay here and look. She looked at the ripples in her orange juice before drinking it. No. She couldn't regret her decision now. She had to stay focused on her goal. Everything was to find him. To confirm that he was real.

To prove that her entire life after Grandine wasn't a lie.

* * *

And there you have it. Chapter 2. Tell me what you think because I have doubts about this chapter. I mean it's whole purpose was an introduction but still, I have my doubts.

Anyway, see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3 : A Mark and a Spell

Right so I've started the third part early because I'm bored and I got some inspiration while walking to the shops. So here goes nothing. I hope I finish writing it for the 'early' to be relevant because this will be longer than the last one.

As always, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Lucy stood in the middle of a vast flat landscape made entirely of wood. Where was she? The question plagued her mind as she looked around, seeing the land stretch on the same way forever. Swallowing she began to walk. This was weird. If she remembered correctly she was drinking and playing cards with the others. Peers was doing that freaking silent thing he did when playing poker and everything.

"LUCY"

She turned to see something equally hilarious and terrifying. Why was there a giant glass of rum with that new recruits face on it. Wendy wasn't it. It was hopping towards her. How strange. Did it want to talk about something. She reached for her keys just case to find that they were gone. She looked down in shock to find more than they were gone. Where were her clothes?

"LUCY"

The roar shook the strange world as she ran screaming. What the hell was with this? The Wendy glass hopped after her at an increased pace. She ran as fast as she could but it still seemed to be faster than her. It was at that moment that she saw a flying pyramid shoot over head. No not a pyramid. It was Carla except her head had been replaced with a pyramid. She was wearing a cloak and seemed to be declaring intentions of justice. Lucy decided to run as they kept each other busy.

"OH LUCY"

Came a voice. She looked up to see a gigantic Mirajane blocking out the sun.

"HERE'S YOUR ORDER"

The giant poured to gigantic glasses of rum down. Gigantic waves crashed everywhere as she tried to swim away. To no avail as she got caught in a whirlpool.

* * *

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" She screamed as she woke up. She looked around eyes bloodshot to see Wendy and Carla looking shocked. She grabbed Wendy and began patting her up and down. She then shook the confused girl until she got dizzy and dropped her to the floor. She turned to Carla then, her mind in a frenzy. She grabbed the terrified cat and shook her.

"ARE YOU ONE OF THEM, ARE YOU, ARE YOU" She roared, her eyes bloodshot.

"E-Excuse me?" She said wide-eyed.

"Wait a second...you're head isn't like a pyramid at all"

"I assure that is quite the case, now put me down" She said looking offended.

"Oh right...right sorry" She said putting her down. It was then that a thought occurred to her. If Wendy was not an evil glass of rum then why did she shake her and then drop her on the ground. She turned slowly to see the poor girl head moving side to side as she lay on the floor, groans emanating from her mouth. She looked at her wide eyed for a second. She wasn't a giant glass of rum at all. What had she done?

"D-dammit, Wendy are you okay" She said lifting the poor girl up. "WENDY WAKE UP!"

"L-lucy" she said mumbling, still disorientated. Okay, so she didn't mess up that badly. Right then, she would get dressed and take Wendy to the Master to get her guild mark. She can't be relying on other people to take down the guild wards after all. Plus, she was meant to do this yesterday. Her eyes suddenly widened as realisation hit her. Master must be _so _mad right now. She put the girl on her bed to recover and quickly began to put on her clothes. She stopped then. She stunk, shower it is then.

She got that over quickly and dried off as fast as she could. Before throwing her favourite clothes on. She saw that Wendy was up and waiting along with a disgruntled Carla.

"Are you okay now Lucy?"

"Y-yeah, sorry about that, real bad dream"

"I thought so, I was trying to wake you up but..."

"It's fine, really" said Lucy tossing her hair back, "I had that dream coming anyway"

"How can you have a dream _coming_" said Carla sceptically.

"Magic, now let's go, we have an appointment and we're late by about fifteen hours"

"F-fifteen hours" said Carla in alarm.

"Come on, come on" said Lucy running out the door. She heard the two of them follow after her as she ran down the stairs from her room. The trio ran through the great hall passing by a half-laughing Mira. They ran up the stairs to the other side allowing the sound to fade. Lucy stopped abruptly almost causing Wendy and Carla to slam into her. She decided to take a moment to prepare herself. Wendy looked fine and she should be fine anyway not knowing about this. She really should of told her instead of getting drunk. She nervously straightened herself out, cleared her throat and then knocked on the door.

_Come in._

Lucy opened the door and walked in, followed by her charges. She stood not far from her Masters desk as she waited to be called to speak. She had to be called. Master was busy with paperwork and she couldn't interrupt, that would be rude. Her Master carefully put down her quill and looked up as she signed off a letter. She motioned them forward and Lucy took the seat to the left and Wendy hesitantly took the seat to the right.

_Now, while I know why you are late, could you please explain it to my newest daughter._

"Yes Master" said Lucy keeping a near military tone to her voice, no point in risking a second helping of her Masters' Mind Complex magic. "The reason we are late was that I got to carried away with her welcoming festivities which I proposed in the first place. I got thoroughly intoxicated and suggested a game of strip poker in my drunken stupor. It was the that you were forced to knock me unconscious"

_Along with most of the guild as it happens. Have you learned your lesson after tonight or do you need a second helping?_

"Yes I have Master, I will never act in such a fashion that would be detrimental to my little sister again"

_Excellent. Now with that over, does Wendy have anything to say on the matter._

"N-n-n-n-nnngh...no Master" She finally squeaked out, "It is fine, I-I mean I am fine...Or-O-"

_How kind of you. Next time you will not escape punishment. Understood Lucy?_

"Y-yes Master"

_Now Wendy, I have accepted your application to this guild. You are now considered a full member. Before I give you your own guild mark, I must ask you to swear an oath. Do you understand?_

"Yes Master" She said, her voice resolute. Lucy smiled slightly. The little tyke had some spine alright. She wondered what her young student had gone through to become this determined. She would have fun teaching her the ropes. How to kill someone cleanly or slowly. The most efficient way to find a mark and the fun of hunting. Maybe they could go for ice cream after their first mission? She could also show her her weapon collection!

_Now Wendy, the following is what you must swear to uphold. After I finish you must simply say 'I swear my life upon it'. Understood?_

"Yes Master"

_You must never betray your family to their enemies or your objective._

_You must never feel sympathy for your enemy or your objective. You face these obstacles to assist your family and family always comes first. _

_You must never bring calamity upon this guild._

_You must always remember to hold yourself above the norm when dealing with outsiders. We, as a dark guild, are dependent upon the less savoury of requests this world has to offer and must appear as though we will relish them but also complete them with class. This is all apart of showing ourselves to be capable. You should be above the petty arguing of others and you must always appear in control. You do this for your family._

_You must always have manners._

_Do you declare that you will uphold these rules as the binding force of our family?_

"I swear my life upon it" She said as though trying to show strength. Her Master nodded her approval and the blue-haired girl almost seemed to lose all energy. Lucy wondered if she was fighting just to stay here and seated in that chair. It must taking all of the little girls' will to say these things and to understand what she'll have to do. She must have her own reasons for being here, to put herself through this. She supposed to that end she was no different from anyone else in the guild. Wendy would fit right in.

_Now Wendy, I believe it is time for your first mission. Lucy here will be taking you on it and showing you our ways of doing things. She will show you the best methods to use to complete your task and give you some tips. Lucy, you are an escort on this mission. Wendy is here to learn and as such you will not assist her unless she absolutely requires it. This is a learning experience for your young pupil and sister. Now go downstairs and let Mirajane know. I need to have some words with Wendy in private._

"Yes Master" She said and left the room. She would teach her little sister alright. After all, there's not a single person in this guild without blood in their hands apart from her. The first time is always the hardest but with a little encouragement she would make her proud, she could even teach her to enjoy it. After that they could go shopping! They could look at clothes and weapons and she could buy her new little sister that ice cream!

They were going to have so much fun together!

* * *

Wendy looked up at her Master in awe as she took her arm and gave her the guild mark. The womans' very aura spoke of power. The air around her seem to try to escape her presence only to be drawn back in by every breath she took. Her magic only make this effect more intimidating. She could feel the air being dragged in. The Master stood up and sat make down on her own chair again.

_Now Wendy as I understand things you lack offensive magic of any kind, correct?_

"Y-yes Master" She said feeling crestfallen. She wasn't much use in a mission if she lacked an attack and she couldn't search for Jellal half as effectively if she never even left the building. She had however had the time to come up with reasons why she should come on one. These reasons included her support magics and healing magics as well as her abilities to detect disturbances in the air. She may not be a great warrior but she could watch someones' back as much as anyone with offensive powers.

_Interesting. Well, I am afraid I must ask you to learn such a thing on this mission._

"While on the mission?"

_Indeed, it will take you three days to reach your target destination after a two day train journey and a days boat ride. In that time you must learn one offensive spell. While your application shows your effectiveness when paired with another, you must be able to stand on your own when separated. I don't like the idea of my daughter being in danger simply because a natural disaster cut you off from Lucy._

"Yes Master" said Wendy looking like she was struck by lightning. She hadn't thought of that. What should she do? She didn't even know how to go about using her power offensively let alone creating a spell of all things. But how could she tell Master that. She didn't want to let the woman who has given her a chance to find her truth down. What could she do to remedy this? Ask Lucy? Get books on spell creation?

_First of all, you must have a calm mind Wendy. That will help you focus which is the first step to any spell. I trust you my child. No one knows your magic like you do. You are an expert on the power which links you to your life and never allow another to tell you different. You will be able to complete this task. A dragon slayer always has the potential for high offensive abilities and you are no different, otherwise you would be unable to slay dragons now wouldn't you. Fear not._

"_I see" _She thought knowing she would hear with a smile on her face. _"Master, why do you call me your daughter?"_

_Because you are my daughter. This guild is made of my children. Now head downstairs to Lucy child. She wants to get going, she seems very excited about working with you._

"_Okay, I will see you soon Master" _She finished with a bow. She then left the room closing the door behind her. Lucy was excited to work with her? Why? And they were family? A real one, is it not just an expression? She shouldn't get her hopes up though. She had promised herself never to accept things blindly again. These thoughts went through her head right up until the point that Lucy grabbed her from behind.

"You should watch where you're going squirt" She said ruffling her hair, "Mirajane almost fell over trying to avoid you"

"S-sorry"

"No problem Wendy and I did not almost fall over!"

"Yes you did" snickered the blonde, "Come on Wendy, we got ourselves a job to complete"

"Of course" she said determined to do her best. This was all for the greater good. She knew what they were going out to do. She knew it was wrong, but she was going to do it anyway and she knew she's the one had to do it. The Master might as well as said it straight out. The two of them ran out into the woods with Lucy shouting at Carla to get a move on. It was then that their guild marks began to glow and a flash occurred. When Wendy open her eyes they were just outside town in a graveyard.

"We can do that?"

"One way only, security and all that. Now let's get a move on, the train isn't going to wait for us"

"Quite" said Carla flying ahead. The duo followed her into town. The waves of rain pelted down making their run slightly slower than desired. Lucy had pulled Wendy under her trench coat as it started, the smaller girl easily fit inside the sweeping material. They made it into the station and ran onto their train. They managed to secure themselves some comfortable seats despite the amount of people on the train. They talked for a while about casual things. Things like their favourite books and articles in the _weekly sorcerer._ It helped her relax a great deal and even Carla began to smile after a while. The topic eventually moved on to other guilds. Like Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail. Lucy laughed as she talked about Fairy Tails' latest exploits. She apparently enjoyed hearing about the guild which gave the council the biggest headaches in the flashiest ways. They eventually moved on to the topic of fashion.

"Now that you mention it" said Lucy clapping her hands together. "We have some clothes shopping to do"

"Do...we really have time for that?" said Carla arching an eyebrow.

"We do, it's for the mission"

"We have to clothes shop for a mission?" said a suddenly confused Wendy.

"Yep you bet, you heard Master right? We have to give the right impression to get more work in for the family"

"And this involves clothes shopping?" said Carla with an astounded tone to her voice.

"Of course, first you have to look the part and then act the part" declared Lucy, "As cute as you look, you do not look like you would do what we do and that is important to 'first timers' who don't know any better. They expect someone 'dark looking', it's completely irrelevant to your ability to complete the quest of course but we if we want the money of fools then we must pander to their foolishness, get it?"

"I get it" said Wendy thinking deeply, "And what about this 'acting the part'?"

"Well when I'm on a job I don't usually talk about the latest threads. I act cold, distant and all business except when someone angers me which is when I let loose" She grinned maniacally, "That way I come across as highly profession with that unpredictable edge to add a bit of fear into the mix for both mark and contractor"

"I see...and how am I going to do that" She said with a horrified look, "I can't even scare bunnies"

"Actually I have an idea, but I'll only share if your really at a loss" She said with a link, "Masters orders"

"I'm sure Wendy here will give it some thought" said Carla stepping up, "I have a question"

"Sure, ask away"

"Is your act...really an act?"

Lucy didn't say anything and only gave a chilling smile. Wendy noticed Carla gulping beside her. Lucy was her mentor and knew what she was talking about, that was for certain. How much of her was real though, what part of her was an act and what part of her was not? Was she acting at all? Now that she though about it she knew nothing of the blondes past or anyone else's. It wasn't really her place to ask of course, she wouldn't want anyone asking her, but she was still curious. She didn't have much time to think about it of course.

She had a persona and a spell to figure out in three days.

* * *

Right then, there we have it at last. Turns out writing her first job is going to take longer than I thought originally. I have a basic outline for that. I hope you enjoyed the read and I hope you review.

Stay tuned for next time.


	4. Chapter 4 : Rain and Broken Fairy Wings

Well I did say it was going to take some time...admittedly not this must time but still. Also in regards to Peers, his eyes are like perfect yellow circles surrounded by darkness. I was worried I didn't make that clear enough. Sorry for the last chapters spelling mistakes. There was quite few wasn't there.

Well on with the chapter I say.

* * *

The rain pelted the window of the train as it powered forwards. The clouds were getting darker. Wendy couldn't tell if this was because it was getting into the evening or that there was just more rain to fall than she had thought. She looked across at Lucy. Her mentor had told her that she would take watch in the morning (she was worried about thieves taking their belongings) and had told her to work on her 'problems'. Wendy looked down at the diary she was holding. It now held an attack she couldn't test til the end of this train ride. They had to change trains in a station they wouldn't reach until tomorrow afternoon. It was frustrating but she had to wait until then as she needed an open area to practice in. Aside from that there was the bigger issue here. Her 'work face'. Her new persona. She had narrowed it down to two choices. She didn't need Lucys' help now at least and she didn't want it either. She had to show initiative and self-reliance if she was going to get anywhere in the guild. She tapped her quill on the edge of the page in thought.

One of her ideas was to cold and unemotional, never fazed by any occurrence, always seeming like she was in perfect control as if it was always going to plan. It was tempting, but it was still a bit under-developed. Even worse if she didn't have a few tricks up her sleeve because then the persona would shatter the minute she started losing. It would be very hard to live up too and she wasn't sure if she was ready yet.

The second idea was easier to live up too. She would act cutesy at all times, when greeting people and when completing the job. It was an _okay _idea but it wouldn't work in the long run and to be honest people would most likely look down on her as being something other than scary. At least until she 'finished' her job.

And there was the final problem. How was she suppose to kill someone? In the guild the 'I have too' mentality is easy when surrounded by chaos and people who do it everyday. Here in the train with only two sleeping companions and the rain to keep her company her fears have returned. Does the mark have a family dependent on him? Is the mark a doctor with patients? Such questions haunted her. She knew how terrible it was for those you share a life with to disappear. It had happened to her and now she was going to make it happen for others. Maybe that was the price she had to pay. Others had to lose so she could gain. She didn't like the idea but it was beginning to seem true. If she wanted to find Jellal she had to work in this guild. That meant killing people.

She shook her head slightly. She had to do it. The mark must die. Her stomach turned a bit at the thought. Before Lucy went to sleep she told her about the guilds views on the world. They made sense, not that it made her first hurdle any easier, but she could at least see the reasons behind what they do...what she was going to do. It wasn't just for killing people and it wasn't just for the money. Making money for the sake of making money was pointless in the eyes of the guild. Every action should be for your family. Working for the greater whole so to speak. Every one contributes to the guild with actions. You can take out jobs to help, but not to many. Having the worlds' attention is bad for the guild. Being professional is good for the guild, being a ruffian is not though if you wish to act a bit rough that's fine.

The guild was covered in these little rules here and there to ensure everyone benefits from everyone. This was one of those times. Turns out if they succeeded here then the guild would get the respect of a large crime triad in the south of the country. This could turn into more contracts guaranteeing an income for the guild. She had questioned the logic of letting this be her first mission but Lucy had said that she would pick up the slack if something goes wrong. That was fine of course but she still needed to do it. If she didn't then when would she. She had to contribute to the guild. They had given her a chance to find Jellal and if she gained everyones' respect she could go on even more important missions. That will improve her chances of finding him. It didn't matter how much her bones told her not too.

She was scared. Terrified even. What if she messed up, what if she made it something other than clean. At this rate she was just going to give herself nightmares. It would be a while til she could get some sleep so she decided to start her breathing exercises. She could gain power from the air as a dragon slayer of the sky. She could get a decent amount but she needed to increase the amount she could take in at once and the total amount she could take in. It would come in handy for future missions and she might need the extra power for her first attack. She wished she knew how much magic she needed to actually _use _the attack. That could wait of course. It was time to breath.

* * *

_Whrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Wendy jerked awake to the sound of the trains' whistle. She blinked a bit and noticed she was lying against something soft. Looking up she saw Lucys' smiling face winking at her. It seemed that when her mentor had taken over the watch last night she had put her and Carla on her lap and gathered her trench coat around them to keep them warm. Wendy murmured her thanks shyly while blushing. Lucy was like an actual sister sometimes. It was nice and warm even if it wasn't true.

"No problem" Laughed the blonde, "Didn't want my lil' sis catching a cold after all, we'll be arriving in about a half an hour. The train after that will be in two hours and then we'll be on that boat"

"Right" Wendy nodded, a determined look on her face. She woke Carla and slipped off her mentors lap. Cat flew and landed on the table groggily while thanking Lucy. They then had a small breakfast of pre-made sandwiches and talked about the island they were headed to. Apparently the mark was its owner, a rich man, he had gotten his wealth by getting involved with the triads. He betrayed them to some other organisation after a while since they gave him a good offer for information on the triads hideouts. She thought it was lucky for a first mission. The mark was a criminal. She wondered if that made it any easier. Probably not but at least it wasn't an innocent that had to be _ended_.

"This guy likes the tropics so prepare for some sun and sand" Lucy said while picking up her bags. Carla smiled at that. She remembered that her friend had always liked the sun. They got off the train and left the station. Lucy dragged her into the market place. She pointed towards a clothes shop and the two of them entered. It was a modest establishment. Clothes were crammed into every conceivable place to make room for the counter and single changing room. The woman at the counter was flicking through the _weekly sorcerer _while someone else was humming in the change room. The woman at counter looked very bored and tired.

"Hey Louise" Grinned Lucy, "You got something for a new recruit"

"Lucy is it?" She sighed, "Master picked out a few things for her but we need to check her measurements and she needs to try them on just in case, I don't trust my suppliers after that botch order a month ago"

"Yeah yeah I know" She laughed "Wendy go with her into the back while I free up the changing room 'kay"

"I hope you know that you're the reason I keep losing customers" Yawned Louise, "You're too rough, now recruit, we have a selection for you to try on"

"Okay" She said following the lethargic woman into the back of the shop. The one called Louise put three outfits in front of her. One was a black dress, she thought the style was called goth Lolita but she wasn't sure, there was a white one which seemed almost upper class and a pink one which was cutesy. She picked them up and looked at them closely. The black one and the pink one both fit her two persona. The white one was out then. Mulling it over she decided to try them both on. It was then she heard a scream.

"Wh-wha-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" She screamed at the top of her lungs at the grinning blonde that had barged in. Her blue hair stood on end as her dark green eyes widened. Her name was Levy McGarden, fairy tail mage and one of two experts on ancient languages within the guild she called home. She had decided to take a solo job for once for simple reasons. She barely got away from Jet and Droy and she wanted some alone time. She took on a small mission and left without a word so they wouldn't follow. It had gone well even with the one or two hiccups along the way. She was on her way back when she saw a small little clothes shop. The sign had said alternative clothing so she decided to look around. She was always looking for some new style after all. And now this was happening. A blonde woman in a black trench coat had ripped open the curtain and was currently grinning at her like a dog in heat.

"Well, I sort of need this room and-"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK"

"And miss out on this view? Please"

"S-S-S-SOLID SCRIPT IRON" She roared at the girl red faced. The peeper side-stepped and then dove at her. She soon found her arms pinned to her sides as the blonde wrapped her up in her trench coat. She was then dragged out as the shop keep and a young girl ran in. They stared wide-eyed at the scene for a few seconds before reacting, the young blue-haired girl covered her eyes while squealing and the shop keep just buried her face in her hands.

"L-L-LET ME GO"

"But then everyone on the street will see you right? I mean you're only wearing a thong..."

"THAT'S...that's" Levy began as she saw that the shop was open plan. There wasn't even a wall to put a door into and the expanse of the street was right there, "Why did you do this to me"

"Like I said I needed the changing room" She said rolling her eyes before pulling her closer, "Plus I got a hot chick wrapped up in my coat"

"Please let me get dressed..." Her voice small as she looked away.

"Nope, my lil' sis is in there now" She said as her breath tickled her now exposed neck, "You'll just have to wait now won't you"

"H-how dare you" growled Levy up at the blonde, it was one thing to pull a prank but harassment was something else entirely, "I swear on my guild mark I'll get you for this"

"Hmm I would like that" She said kissing her neck repeatedly, "You're delicious even when you're angry"

"You will stop" She seethed at her, "I am not your TOY"

"Is that so Ms McGarden?"

"How do you know my name" she said her eyes narrowing, her voice dropping. This wasn't a random ruffian, this was a well-informed individual and well-informed individuals could be dangerous. That explained how she responded so well to her panicked attack. The important questions were who was she and what did she want? As she had learned throughout her life knowledge was the key to many a problem. She would glean what she could for a description and then attempt to talk what she could out of her. Her eyes scanned the pervert. Blonde hair and blue eyes, pale skin and red lips. She could feel the muscle on her arms and stomach since she was pinned to her.

"Hmm, look at you" Murmured her opponent in her ear, "So _intent_, you must be memorizing me for the guards Levy...can I call you Levy?"

"Sure since you'll do it anyway"

"Of course I will. It's a cute name for a cute girl. Now tell me where are the other two"

"None of your business"

"Not here then? I thought so" She chuckled, "Maybe I'll keep you all to myself"

"All to yourself?"

"Why not" She whispered. Levy gasped as her enemy nibbled on her ear, "It's not like you can do anything about it, so weak, I could do anything I want to you and you wouldn't be able to do a thing"

"T-that's...that's"

"That's true my little fairy" Continued her unknown assailant, her hand drifting lower down her back, "Do you think you can protect your guild and your comrades when you can't even stop me touching your _soft and supple body_"

Levy felt pure frustration and rage build inside her as she struggled against the iron grip she was caught in. She'd fight her off here and wouldn't let her have her way. She would beat her here and now. She wasn't weak, she had proven herself time and time again on the field against odds far worse than these. She struck out with her knee but the girl just laughed. Laughed at her, her pride and her determination.

"Your like a little rabbit caught by a wolf" She sighed, a dreamy look in her eye, as her hand finally came to rest on behind. Her other hand then shot up and entangled itself in her hair holding her steady. She was caught but that didn't matter if her arms were free. She quickly delivered several blows to the girls stomach. She didn't even react. That infuriating grin still on her face as she began to feel around, her fingers gripping tightly. Levy roared as she began to beat her fists against her faster and harder. She would destroy her utterly.

"Silly rabbit, you could've used your magic just there" Said the girl counter-attacking her blows with one solid knee to the stomach. She felt herself catapult back. She slammed into the mirror of the changing room, glass cutting her as she heard her footsteps approach. She was grabbed by her jaw and lifted to look into those piercing blue eyes. Those eyes came closer as the blonde stepped forward. She felt her lips being crushed as her assailants tongue forced its way in. The kiss lasted a few seconds before she was dropped to the ground again, bruised and broken.

"If you don't want to be eaten by wolves then become one" Said the blonde smirking, "Let's go Wendy"

"Y-yes Lucy" Said the young girl terrified of the events that had transpired. The two walked from the shop as tears began to fall from her cheeks. She wasn't weak. She could protect her, her friends and all that she cared about. Her cries became hoarse as she realised that wasn't true. She couldn't do anything without Jet and Droy. She was still sniffling as the sun set on the horizon. The shop keep walked over and sighed. She put a letter addressed to her Master in front of her. Levy only had one thought as her eyes grew enraged.

Lucy. Her name was Lucy.

* * *

"Lucy" Said Wendy as the sat down on the train seats, her new black dress settling around her as Carla flew in and landed on the table. The little cat had been quiet for a while now. "Why did you beat her up"

"To send a message"

"A message?"

"From Master to Master, he needs to know we're serious"

"I see...w-will I have to be that brutal"

"That's up to you, everyone has their own ways of doing things, just remember to only kill when ordered to" Said Lucy stretching, "Getting addicted to it leads to disaster and disloyalty"

"Yes Lucy" She said said shyly, "C-can I...I mean nightfall is soon and-"

"Sure" Smiled her mentor, "Scooch over"

"Okay" She smiled and leaned against her. Maybe she could get used to this, her fears and terrors, as long as she had Lucy. She drifted off to sleep without realising Carla and Lucy were staring at each other, eyes cold.

"You won't win"

"I can try" Responded the cat.

* * *

Right well...there you go. This is me trying to get through writers block...sort of.

I don't really like how I paced this. It comes across as to short for some reason. I might edit it a bit before posting.

Good to be back anyway.


	5. Chapter 5 : On the Knife Edge

Hello again everyone. Decided to start on the next chapter as soon as possible since I really need to calm down, feeling angry you see, and writing helps. As usual I hope you enjoy, reviews are my life blood etc.

* * *

_Hsssssssst_

"Finally ready is it?" Muttered the hooded figure, setting down his flask, going over to observe the cauldron. The mix of purple and electric blue liquid was indeed ready. It was a mixture design to restore ones magic for a small amount of time. Such potions were expensive due to their illegality. The potion worked on the basis of substituting ones magic with materials from ones own body, an obese individual could probably get the most out of it. However if you use to much you will drain your body of some vital minerals.

The iron in your blood could be considered an example of this. The ramifications could be disastrous.

His buyer was aware of the risks so he could only imagine they have a good reason to spend a fortune on such a risky concoction. He couldn't imagine the reason though while having extra magic does help you couldn't do anything dead. If you couldn't do something with the amount of magic you had find a way to do it with less magic. Wouldn't that be obvious or do people just not like to think?

_How very like you Peers, always looking for the intelligent solution_

"You flatter me Master" He said standing up straight and pulling down a lever, "These are the thoughts of any worthwhile alchemist, I am nothing special"

_So you say time and time again, yet, not many alchemists live quite as long as you do they?_

"That would be ambition" He said smoothly, "Not necessarily an intelligent way of living"

_As self-destructive as ambition can be, it can also be the greatest creator_

"In my field being the greatest creator means challenging creation itself, such a thing is the dream of fools"

_Speaking from personal experience?_

"Perhaps"

_I would rather that you'd think better of yourself Peers_

"Maybe one day I will" He sighed, rubbing what one could only presume was forehead, "How did your message go, I trust the fairies weren't too hard to find"

_Quite. Louise confirmed a Fairy Tail mage had been sighted while Lucy was in town. She took care of it._

"With the usual dose of brutality I presume"

_Well of course, we can hardly expect otherwise of someone who hates the weak so much. At least I can be certain Makarov will take things seriously, perhaps too seriously if Lucy served her usual pallet_

"I'd imagine she did" Laughed Peers, "She always been one of the more zealous members of this guild"

_Indeed, She will make an excellent reich knight with time_

"Yes, she's close but not quite there yet. However I must say bravo in regards to her new student, truly the best choice to get her used to working with others"

_Why thank you. She has always been stubborn, I'm glad to see our newest family member has opened her up a little_

"You are welcome Master and I have one question I'm afraid, if dear Lucy did go too far how would he respond"

_He would most likely get violent, he sees his guild members the same way I do_

"As family? Sounds like a man to take note of"

_I would hope so, he is one of the ten great holy mages_

"Truly" Jumped Peers in alarm, "Is it wise to provoke such a powerful individual in this manner"

_I doubt it, but Phantom Lords' guild master has never been wise. He will justify our actions. With one of the more powerful guilds dispatched we can expand our activities. Combined with the evidence Fairy Tail will find I dare say the noble Makarov will level the entire area on his own. He will win this little war and destroy Phantom Lord scattering some of the most powerful mages in Fiore to the wind._

"Y-you are going to play them in such a manner and you believe they will take the bait...council be damned?"

_Council be damned_

"And what shall we do if they discover such a lie?"

_What are you talking about Peers. The best weapon in these machinations is the truth_

* * *

"SKY DRAGONS' ROAR"

The entire ship lurched forward, propelled by the sudden vortex of air behind them, the results of a young mages' mind and training. She didn't expect it to be so satisfying to finally do it. The rush of power was amazing. Lucy was laughing and clapping off to one side as Carla observed with a critical eye. Her friend had been more distant recently, becoming more so the closer they got to their destination. She probably had reservations. She was going to do it though, it felt more possible than ever and she wasn't going to let this chance slip away. Lucy skipped over and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"That was great lil' sis" Grinned the blonde manically, "You could take down a building with that attack"

"Indeed" Agreed Carla flying over, "Which means you need more constraint, learning to make it more focused will take a lot of effort but the result will be a more powerful spell overall"

"We can practice that back at the guild, but for the moment, good job" Said Lucy giving her a thumbs up. Wendy grinned at that. It meant a lot to her. She could now act as an independent combatant on the field. She didn't need to be looked after now. Combine this with a successful job and her place in the guild would be secured since she had her persona down. This was a small victory, but it was her victory and that was all that mattered at the moment. The boat rocked slightly as they went through the glittering sea. She could deal with her other issue later. It was then that an island became visible on the horizon.

"Something wrong" Said Lucy, a worried look on her face, "You look pale"

"I-I'm just not sure" She whispered, "That I can kill him"

"Don't worry about that" Laughed Lucy, patting her on the back hard enough to almost knock her overboard, "The guy can't even use magic, you'll be fine, he can't even fight back"

"Y-yeah" Murmured Wendy, still pale and wondering what his corpse will look like. Their target was just ahead. A beach of pale sands began to appear splitting blue oceans form tropical greens. It was here that she would add a coat of red. Her brush would be her resistance against every fibre of her being. Mind over matter was a law of magic. She would have to carry it out to its fullest extent. Magic was a power that involved sundering reality with reality. She would shatter hers with a blunt instrument that was another. Unknown to her Carla was staring with cat like eyes, cogs turning in the back of her head.

Their boat pulled into the dock and she stepped on to the wooden path that led to the apocalypse of her world.

* * *

"Levy, maybe you shouldn't have anymore today" Said Reedus nervously. Reedus never liked bar duty remembered Levy as she emptied her tankard. Slamming it down she tapped for a refill, the painter relented with a sigh and refilled her mead. She was angry. She had been made a fool of. She had been treated like a toy and no one seemed to understand that. She had arrived back tot he guild yesterday covered in cuts, bruises with a broken rib or two and had been greeted with concerned. That had made her happy at first, it was nice to know people care, but then it had started.

_You shouldn't of gone alone Levy_

_Why didn't you go with Jet and Droy?_

_Levy you shouldn't do these sort of things, you'll just get hurt_

It stung like a thousand hornets when she heard them saying such things. They only stopped when Cana called them off with a look of rage plastered on her face. None of them understood what they had done wrong though, not even one of them. Jet and Droy had started an argument over Cana being insensitive to her feelings. She walked between them telling Cana that it was okay. The girl had been reluctant but did calm down. When she arrived in the next morning Macao and Wakaba had called her over for some help. She had the sneaking suspicion they could of figured out that old script themselves though. They thanked her afterwards. She was sure they had been trying to make her feel better. It was nice of them to notice what was wrong. Wisdom does indeed come with age.

They had left a few hours ago on a job to take down a swarm of out of control pixie moths that were eating a towns' curtains. Since then she had been at the bar drinking. She had wanted to take a quest too, one that needed someone to kill some rampaging beast so she could show that she could do these things alone, for herself and others, only to find her two team-mates in the way. They were forbidding her from going alone. If she would try to go they would just follow and so she was stuck here, drinking. She certainly was not going on quest with them if she was just a fragile ornament to be protected. It was infuriating.

"LEVY" Called a voice from from the right, "Follow me"

What did Master want now? It had better be important. She had a drink to finish. She wandered up the stairs after him, stumbling a bit on the steps. She walked into the office giving a cute little hiccup as the door slammed behind her. Master Makarov stared at her for a few seconds before motioning towards the chair. She huffed as she sat down. She wasn't in the mood for a lecture especially since he drank far more than she did. It would be insulting.

"How are you feeling" Came his rough voice, a grave look his face.

"I-I'm fine" She said looking away as blood rushed to her cheeks. She felt bad now.

"Good good, I was expecting far worse" He said picking a letter up off his desk. It was slightly bloodstained and it was with a shock she realised that it was the letter that the now vanished shop keeper had thrown at her feet. Swallowing her rising anger at the sight of the parchment she look at bit closer at her Master. Even with her intoxicated blood she could see a strange mix of anger and concern on his face. What was in that letter?

"I want to talk to you about this Levy" He said holding it up, "As guild master it is up to me to ensure the guilds survival, this guild is a home to some and family to others. When it is threatened it is my responsibility to take action and that time has come again, that is why I must trust you with something"

"Yes Master" She said pulling together her focus or what was left of its shattered pieces.

"I have a job for you Levy, a job not found on any request board, a job only you can now do"

"Only I can do?"

"Exactly Levy, you are cursed with dealing with something no one wants to deal with" He said with sad eyes, "Something I hoped no one in this guild would have to face, powerlessness"

"I-I-"

"And from that comes strength and knowledge of what's at stake" He interrupted, his voice and his eyes burning with urgency, "You will face the one who did this to you"

"You mean I have to fight her"

"No, if life was so easy the world would not have issues" Declared Makarov, "I need you to work as my champion in all of this"

"Your champion" Said Levy her addled brain barely comprehending his words.

"I don't need you to fight her Levy. I need you to work with her"

* * *

Right this is a shorter chapter because I'm going to have to plan out the next one to the last word. I don't want to rush this, I've never written what I plan to write here before or at the very least no in this detail. There will be detail, maybe too much but it will be there all the same

See you next chapter and as always I am grateful for reviews

P.S. I don't change the comment at the top. It was a while ago now. Also is anyone interested in me writing the next chapter in a Celtic font. My mother was taught this way of writing and I warn you it rather difficult to read. Just curious, I most likely won't do it but it's nice to have warning in case I change my mind.


End file.
